Aadi Johar
Introductions Aadi (Ah-dee) Johar is the son of the great Indian Snake Prince from the Punjabi fairytale of the same name. Destined to become king one day and find his happily ever after once spending a period of time as a snake, Aadi awaits this destiny with both anticipation and nervousness – a Kingdom as large as his requires a lot of hard work and dedication to manage. An upbeat and consistently pragmatic character, Aadi revels in vibrant colour, music and social gatherings. Able to mingle and meet with anyone due to his royal tutelage, he's become somewhat famous for his rich, decadent parties with plenty of food, entertainment and excellent DJ sets. He's friendly with almost everyone, and loves nothing more than seeing his friends and losing himself in the music. Character Personality Energetic and magnetic, Aadi is generally a sweet, charming, smooth, well liked guy. Able to socialise with anyone and everyone, he puts a lot of effort into getting to know people and makes a point of saying hello whenever he can. Due to his reputation as an excellent party thrower, he's currently the head of the Thronecoming Committee-everyone's expecting it to be a huge hit-as well as a member in numerous event committees. He likes to work hard in everything that he does and puts in 100% effort into events that he heads. Often seen with his metallic green headphones on with some sort of heavy beat emanating from them, Aadi is also a big fan of dancing and particularly enjoys contemporary street styles as well as the more traditional Bhangara dance styles. It's not unusual to see him occasionally just break into a miniature dance while in the library or in the lunch line. However of course Aadi isn't perfect – despite his outward confidence and easygoing nature, he's deeply concerned about his future and his ability to rule a kingdom as large as his father's; it causes him more than a few sleepless nights. His parents also impose strict academic expectations on him which often leads him to procrastinate out of worry and then spend numerous all nighters to finish his homework and grade work to a suitable standard. His best friend, Valentino Cupid, believes that he spends a lot of time partying and slipping into decadent wild child ways as a way of secretly hitting back at the crushing expectations of his parents. Due to his unusual destiny, he's immune to all snake venom and has an excellent sense of taste and smell; his fingertips and skin are also very sensitive and he tries to avoid scraping or puncturing his skin if he at all can. Looks/Presentation Standing at about 5ft 10" and 166lbs, Aadi is lucky enough to have a strong dancer's physique; he's particularly proud of his "Bhangra abs". With dusky skin and a shock of careless chocolate coloured curls, his acid green eyes glow with a slight phosphorescence (they glow quite noticeably in the dark); the unusual colour is due to him being part snake, and his scales are indeed the same green. When it comes to clothing Aadi likes casual – preferably with enough room for a large range of movement, so he favours harem pants, infinity scarves and plain cotton tunics, and he has a penchant for small items of gold jewelry. Outwith his casual clothing however he has been known to wear traditional Indian Sherwani to formal events. Any clothing he does wear tend to reflect his three signature colours; purple, acid green and white. Due to his tale, and Aadi being the snake prince, he's able to shift into two alternate forms; emerald tree boa and naga. Fairytale From a long line of Indian Snake Princes, Aadi is the next to take up the throne. Destined to find a partner and marry, he's then cursed to transform into a massive green snake, only able to turn back once his beloved follows the sacred instructions and face the snake queen to turn him human and reunite them once more. Aadi is a strong royal – comparatively he has a very cushy destiny, though it requires a lot of work and patience. Expectations are high and having been taught since he was young how to rule, he's waiting his destiny day with bated breath. Friends/Relationships Valentino Cupid Aadi's best friend and social partner in crime, where Aadi is seen, Val is usually not far behind. The two met at one of Briar Beauty's parties and the two were the last ones standing in the early hours when everyone else was staggering home or knocked out sleeping on the couches. The pair often break into song while waiting in the castleteria queue and they've been known to share Aadi's earphones while trying to rush their homework at 2am in the morning. Val also has attended a couple of Bhangra classes with Aadi as a result of a dare; he's terrible at it. Powers/Abilities Since Aadi is the snake prince, he has an interesting array of abilities at his disposal. His most basic ability is the ability to turn into a sinuous emerald tree boa; at 6ft long and shocking green in colour, he's known to curl around people's limbs if he wants to be close to them. Due to being a boa, he's also able to constrict around prey and objects, even once being able to curl around a table and completely crush it. He's unable to speak in this form however, so relies on head, eye and tail movements to convey his feelings. His second form is his royal naga form – the upper half of his human body and the lower half of a massive green snake. Measuring approximately 25 feet from head to tail tip, Aadi sprouts fangs in this form that are ready to inject enemies or prey with a sedative, his tongue is long and forked and his pupils narrow to thin slits. His crushing power in this form is amplified proportionately to his size. He also sprouts horns and claws for defense and attack; usually brought on by a hard spike of adrenaline, anger or arousal, these additions are rare. His horns can be shifted in and out as he desires, and look similar to Ibex horns. When he reaches his late twenties they will be much the same in size and shape to ones featured on a certain Asgardian helmet. Aadi spends equal amounts of time as a human and a naga, however he often feels like his naga form is his most "natural" of the two. He's come to rely heavily on being half snake, and if he's unable to shift back into a naga he often falls victim to depression or irritability. Val has found out the hard way that when in Naga form, Aadi tends to hoard valuable or shiny items and lounge on them, only giving them back when back in human form. While in naga form Aadi also is fond of decorating himself with numerous kinds of rich golden jewelry, as well as having a penchant for dark, intricate henna or mehndi designs displayed on his chest and back. He can also be seen wearing black kajal around his eyes. Face Claim A good face claim for Aad would be the Indian actor Suraj Sharma. With his easygoing smile and mop of dark curls, he makes a perfect example. Apart from a few minor tweaks (eye colour etc ), of course. In terms of a voice actor, Suraj Sharma also provides an excellent voice for Aadi - fluent in English but with a strong Indian accent. Trivia * Aadi loves fruit and herbal teas, particularly jasmine tea and mango tea. * He's one of those people that often leaves schoolwork to the last minute – he's a terrible procrastinator. * Aadi has astrophobia – he hates thunder and lightning with a passion. * Though his parents are much more devout, Aadi would describe himself as a "lapsed, currently non practicing" Hindu. His parents aren't pleased with this decision. * Famous for his "asbestos mouth", Aadi has a love for spicy food and won't have a single issue with an entire bowl of vindaloo. * When in snake form, Valentino has been known to stick cardboard arms on him, as well as silly knitted sweaters. * As a snake he retains his human intelligence and can do things within reason that a human would do, like open doors. * Don't challenge Aadi to a round of DDR - chances are he'll kick your ass; he's got quick reflexes and even faster feet. * Aadi is a big fan of terrible internet vines, and he often spends ages watching Jus Reign vines while staring wide eyed at the screen going "This guy knows how I feel..." Category:Males Category:Princes Category:The Snake Prince Category:Royals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal parent Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Indian